Koniec i Nowy Początek
by Jagoo
Summary: Marvelowski Fick pełen horroru, akcji, niespodziewanych decyzji, a przede wszystkim : ROGUE & REMY w akcji... gorrąco może być momentami


PROLOG:

Dawno nie pisałam więc mogą pojawić się błędy stylistyczne itp. Do napisania mnie tego Ficka zainspirował mnie film "28 dni później" i inne takie horrory. Poniższe postacie sa własnością Marvela, a ja tylko zręcznie je wykorzystałam. Niektóre biosy postanowiłam przerobić dla dobra własnego;p

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej tekturki - Jagoo!

Wszystko zaczęło sie dokładnie pół roku temu. Może jeszcze nie wyglądało to na nic poważnego, ale własnie w tedy zrodził się pomysł, który doprowadził do obecnego stanu. Właśnie wtedy minister zdrowia pochodzący z małego miasteczka niedaleko Nowego Jorku podpisał pewien dokument, mający na celu rozpoczęcie pracy nad szczepionką. To właśnie ona miała spowodować, że rzekomo chorzy mutanci w końcu staną się normalni. Oczywiście to nie był już pierwszy pomysł odnośnie wyleczenia. Nie raz pojawiało się cos, co miało uratować ludzkość od niezwykłych mutacji. Lecz tym razem nie wykorzystywali do tego żadnego małego mutanta. Miało to byc lekarstwo w 100 wyhodowane w tajnych laboratoriach. Tak to się mniej więcej zaczęło. W dość szybkim czasie owa szczepionka wyszła na rynek. Może po trzech miesiącach pracy. Tym razem nie było ciągnących się kolejek chętnych. Mutanci po złych doświadczeniach w związku ze szczepionkami woleli odczekać jakiś czas. I czekali...

A ludzie, którym zależało na szybkim "wyzdrowieniu" musieli sami zorganizować sobie mutantów na testy. Była to cicha akcja. Zaginęło może z 10 osób z genem X. Każdy został zastrzepiony. Kazdy został wyleczony...

Tak zaczęła się nowa epoka. Epoka, której cechą charakterystyczną była śmierć...

W dość szybkim czasie rozniosło się, że tym razem szczepionka to 100 skuteczność! I znów pojawiały się długie kolejki. Kolejnym niezwykłym etapem było to, że można było szczepicz kobiety w ciąży jak i przed. To miało ustrzec je przed rodzeniem małych dziwolągów. Nawet mężczyźni szczepili się, by nie spłodzić istot o genie X. Tak zaczęła się także mania na nowe lekarstwo. Ale czy wszyscy tego chcieli? Oczywiście że nie.

Niestety nic nie trwa wiecznie i cała sytuacj odmieniła sie o 360 stopni niecałe dwa miesiące temu. To jest niezykłe jak szybko ludzie moga doprowadzić się do końca, w jak krótkim czasie mozna zniszczyć całe miasta. Okazało sie, że szczepionka po czasie mutuje i to nie tylko w komórkach ludzi o genie X. Każdy był podatny. Tak przynajmniej zaczęto sądzić gdy ponad 80 zaszczepionych zaczęło nagle chorować. Wielka epidemia ogarnęła kraj. Zaczęło się niewielką grypą, potem gorączka podnosiła się niszcząc cały organizm. Serce stawało, mięśnie się spinały, twarz siniała, człowiek umierał, by po paru sekundach znów wstać ...

Charles siedział przy stole pijąc już zimną kawe. Jedna ręką głaskał rudawego kota, a drugą ściskał kubek. Odruchowo zerknał w strone okna, lecz znów zamiast słońca czy tez nieba ujrzał stalową płaszczyznę z widocznymi spoinami po spawaniu. W tedy przypomniał sobie o chorobie Storm i zerknął na nią z niepokojem.(klaustrofobia) Ona nawet dobrze się trzymała. Siedziała przy stole czytając gazetę i co jakiś czas mówiła coś do Hanka. Ten albo

kiwał głową, albo coś jej odpowiadał. Wzrok białowłosej i Charlsa skrzyżował się. Ona uśmiechnęła sie lekko:

-Dobrze się czuję. Jak będzie źle, powiem Ci o tym. Nawet moge stwierdzić, że jest nieco lepiej.- Profesor uniusł jedną brew i wrócił do swojej paskudnej kawy. Cała trójka czekała na wyniki z laboratorium. W końcu do pomieszczenia weszła Jean, jej twarz wyglądała na bardzo zmęczona. Mimo, że miała dopiero 25 lat wydawałoby się że jest starsza. Cała ta sytuacja wszystkich już męczyła. Trzeba było szybciej dorosnąc.

Dziewczyna miała zwinięte wysoko włosy w kok, miała na sobie laboratoryjne ubrania. Dzisiejszego dnia tylko ona pracowała w laboratorium.

-Mam wyniki z badań.- Powiedziała bez jakiejkolwiek aprobaty czy tez zadowolenia.

-I?- Spytał Charles.

-I nic. Tak jak zawsze. Nic nie mamy. - Dziewczyna westchnęła, przygryzła wargi. Nerwy jej puściły, uderzyła teczką z dokumentami o stół i krzykneła:

-Ja już mam tego dosyc! Od tygodni siedzimy w tej klatce, juz nawet nie pamiętam jak wygląda słońce! Nic tylko badania, badania i badania! Powinniśmy coś zrobić, a nie tylko badać! Niech Profesor spojrzy na resztę uczniów! Mamy już tego dosyć!

-Jean, uspokój się. Dobrze wiesz jak to sie skończyło ostatnim razerm. W tedy tez tak samo było... Wyszliśmy i... - Profesor zamilkł. Przygryzł wargi i odłozył kubek. Może niepotrzebnie to mówił. W tym samym momencie do kuchni wszedł Gambit. Tez nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, miał pochmurną minę, oczy opuchniete, blady i zmeczony. Spojrzał nerwowo na Charlsa i już wiedział, że przed chwila miała być rozmowa o niej. Remy nie miał siły się znów kłucic, czy denerwowac. Westchnął cicho i usiadł obok Ororo...

X X X

Ostatnim razem... Czyli dokładnie 47 dni temu X-Men zdenerwowani ciągłą bezczynnością postanowili wyjść na zewnątrz w nadziei , że spotkają kogoś nie zarażonego, że będa w stanie pomóc. Do grupy mającej na celu przeczesanie miasta wybrano Logana, Gambita, Rogue i Scotta. Proste zadanie. Mieli polecieć helikopterem do centrum, zrobić krótki zwiad, zebrać zapasy i wrócić. Nic trudnego. Przy okazji miało to na celu oderwanie sie od monotonności panującej w domu odkąd zarządzoną kwarantannę całego stanu.

X-Men gotowi do małej akcji wsiedli do helikoptera i ruszyli. Widzieli z dołu puste domy, zagruzowane ulice. Gdzie niegdzie stały zepsute wojskowe samochody, wszystko w gruzach i krwii leżało tam na dole. Był to obraz wojny, która niedawno się zakończyła. teraz nie ma nic. Totalna pustka, tylko oni gdzies tam się czaili po lasach i domach. Czekali...

Helikopter zwiadowczy wylądował na jednej z ulic, która wydawała się najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. X-Men ostroznie wyszli z niego. Każdy z nich miał maskę na twarzy, by uchronić się od ewentualnego skarzenia. Do teraz nie wiedzeli jak można się zarazić. I kto jest podatny lub nie. Rogue załadowała swoją bron, doczepioną do swojego boku. Korzystając ze skanera podczerwieni zaczęła oglądać okolice.

-Czysto. - Powiedziała idac do przodu. Nagle coś poruszyło się na skanerze. Mały punkt. Był cholernie szybki, szedł, a raczje biegł w jej strone. Wiedziała, że to sa tylko sekundy. Nie mówiąc nic druzynie nacisneła na spust. Wiązka białego promienia wystrzeliła przed nia, w ten sam punkt który widziała na monitorze. Rozległ się huk, mały wybuch... Z kurzu i dymu tuż pod jej nogami padło zweglone ciało. To było chyba kiedyś dziecko, przynajmniej tak wyglądało...

-Cholera. - Mrukneła Rogue patrząc się na ciałko. Reszta grupy spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, lecz nikt nic nie powiedział.

-Ja prowadze. - Powiedział Logan wymijając dziewczynę. - Nie obijajcie się dziewczynki. Mamy proste zadanie, nie chce tu żadnej krwawej akcji, nie przynajmniej dzis. Scott idziesz ze mna, a wy ptaszki postarajcie się o zapasy w aptece. Wiecie co nam trzeba.

X-Men się rozdzielili. Gambit ruszył, a za nim Rogue. Przebiegli przez pustą ulicę, mineli pare zweglonych wozów. Apteka była blisko, więc nie mieli żadnych kłopotów. Pierwszy wszedł Gambit. Wywarzył drzwi, rzucił do ciemnego, zakurzonego pomieszczenia flarę. Pusto.

-Wydaje mi się, że jest ich coraz to mniej. - Powiedziała Rogue.

-Pozory, Chere. - Remy poszedł za ladę,a Rogue stala na strazy.

-Mamy coraz to mniej czasu dla siebie. - Powiedziała z wyrztem.

-Co ty mówisz? Rogue, mamy wojne. Owszem jest trudnije, ale jest między nami tak jak dawniej.- Remy wyszedł z za lady i chwycił ją za ramiona.

-Kiedy ostatni raz mnie pocałowałeś?- Powiedziała patrząc się mu prosto w oczy.- Kiedy ostatni raz się kochaliśmy?- Miała rację. Przez tą chora sytuację nie mieli na siebie tyle czasu. Gambit uśmiechnął sie.

-Przepraszam, Chere. Może masz rację...

-Gdzie twoja dawna odwaga, łobuzie?

-Masz rację... - powtórzył poczym ściągnął swoją maskę.

-Co ty...?- Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Ściągnął także jej maskę poczym zaczął całowac. Jej serce znów zaczęło mocniej bić. Objęła go, wpijała się w jego usta, gryzłą szyję, tak bardzo chciała więcej, więcej. Gambit posadził ją na sklepowym blacie, chwycił mocno za biodra, dalej całował, a ona jedną ręka zaczęła rozpinać swój kostium.

Coś weszło do apteki. Nie usłyszeli. Było w pół zgiete, białe oczy skierowane było ku nim. Rogue westchnęła, gdy on całował jej piersi. Uniosła głowe, spojrzała za jego ramię.

-O kurwa...- jekneła chwytając pistolet za jego pasem. Wystrzeliła. Nie trafiła.Stwór miał przeźroczystą skóre, palce nadgryzione, zakrwawione. Usta miał uchylone, a z nich wyciekał czarny płyn, jedynie złotawo żółte, ostre zeby lsniły w jego zgnitych ustach. Gambit uchylił sie, chwycił jakis papier z ziemi i wycelował w stwora. Ten w pore podskoczył chwytając się sufitu. Zeskakując z niego uderzył Gambit w twarz rozrywając jego skórę. Siła była tak wielka, że poleciał dwa metry w tył uderzając plecami o szklaną pułkę. Stwór skierował się ku Rogue. Ona nie moła dopuścić do konfrontacji. Przecież nie wykorzysta swoich nocy przeciwko niemu. Stwór rzucił sie na nią wgryzając się w jej ciało. Krzyknęła, lecz odrzuciła go i wybiegła z apteki. Nie uciekła zbyt daleko, potkneła się o kawałek metalu na chodniku. Lądując na ziemi uderzyła twarzą o wystający bruk. Słodki zapach krwii rozniusł się po okolicy. Oni już wiedzieli...

Z za rogu wybiegł drugi stwór. Podobny do pierwszego, lecz poruszał sie na kolanach, niczym kot. Jedna z istot chwyciła ją za nogi wgryzając się w nie, a druga złapała za szyję przyduszając ją. Była cała pogryziona, obraz zamazywał sie. Nic nie widziała. Gambit wybiegł z apteki, nieco jeszce zamroczony ale na tyle trzeźwy by ocenic sytuacje. Pierwszego stwora zestrzelił, na drugiego zabrakło mu kuli. Stwór zwrócił uwagę na Gambita, odrzucił ciało Rogue o parę metrów do tyłu, rzucając się na Gambita. Zanim dotknął jego skóry, został zestrzelony przez Scotta. Logan podbiegł do Rogue.

-Teren czysty! - Krzyknął Scotta łapiąc Gambita pod ramie, gdyz jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie.

Logan klęcząc nad Rogue nie wiedział, która rane ma opatrzyć. Była cała pogryziona. Gambit wyrwał się Scottowi i uklekł przy niej.

-Chere.. - szepnał przełykając krew.

-Nic ... nie widzę... - wykrztusiła wypluwając krew na ziemię. Jęknęła, a następnie krzykneła zwijając się. - Kurwa. - Zacisneła wargi.- Daj mi swoją moc...- Wyszeptała do Logana.

-Nie Chere, zabieramy CIę do instytutu. Tam ci pomożemy. Wytrzymaj trochę.- Chwycił ja za rękę. Ona zignorowała go, zdjęła rękawiczkę i dotkneła Logana.

- A teraz spieprzajcie stąd... - wyszeptała.

-Co Ty mówisz?- Zdziwil sie Logan. Jedziesz z nami.

-Nie Logan! Jestem zarazona. Poradze sobie. Jestem dla was... jestem... - zaczęła się krztusić, a oczy napłynęły krwią. - Wynoście się stąd!... Na... Natychmiast...

-Wrócimy po Ciebie. Wrócimy. Znajdziemy lekarstwo i wrócimy!- Powiedział Logan wstając.

-Co?- Krzyknął Gambit.- Nie zostawimy jej. Nie możemy! Nie można tak!

-Gambit, jak ona tak mówi to ją zostawmy. - Powiedział Scott. - A poza tym sam wiesz, że jest za późno.- Gambit odepchnąl go od siebie.

-A ty byś zostawił Jean? Co?- Scott opuścił wzrok.

-Idź... - Jęknęła Rogue.- Poradze sobie.. czuje... czuje że dam sobie radę...

-Ale.. Chere... Nie zostawie cie!

-Koniec tego!- krzyknąl Logan.- Sorry chłopie. - Uderzył Gambita w twarz, aby stracił przytomnośc. Chwycił go w pasie i zarzucił na ramię. Spojrzał jeszcze na Rogue leżąca na ziemi.

-Ryzyko zawodowe... - wyszeptała.- dam rade. Mam za duzo mocy w sobie by tak łatwo się poddać...- Logan nie wierzyl w jej słowa, ale wiedział że przyprowadzając ją do Instytutu byłoby wielką głupotą. Nieodpowiedzialnością.

-Pilnuj go... - szepnęła poczym zamknęła oczy...

c.d.n


End file.
